El reTHORno de Loki - Capítulo segundo
by Miriam Alonso
Summary: Después de un encuentro más que forzoso con Alex, Loki se hace pasar por un humano un tanto peculiar...


**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

En Asgard no había hospitales como aquellos, indudablemente la tecnología era mucho superior, mucho más eficaz. En caso de haber sufrido un daño real, algo que realmente pudiera producirle serias secuelas, ni concentrando todos aquellos inútiles juguetitos podrían haberle ayudado.  
Le habían inspeccionado los oídos, también la boca y las pupilas, había reaccionado correctamente a todo, de modo que una mujer decidió tenderle en la camilla vistiéndole una ridícula prenda que casi dejaba al aire su trasero, todo esto mientras esperaban que la máquina adherida a sus sienes dijera si había o no sufrido un daño cerebral.  
Loki rió ante su ignorancia; por lo visto los humanos tenían previsto no dejar de sorprenderle.  
Cerró los ojos en la camilla. Podía escuchar las voces del personal médico yendo y viniendo frenéticamente. Concentrándose un poco más también escuchó la ambulancia volviendo una esquina. El hombre que llevaban dentro estaba prácticamente muerto, pero ellos intentaban reanimarlo, mientras su vida se extinguía con la misma tibieza con la que fue concebida. En tanto el desfibrilador se descargaba una y otra vez sobre el pecho del paciente, Loki experimentaba una curiosidad que rozaba la fascinación. ¿Qué les impulsó a salvarle? ¿Por qué lo hicieron si no tenían relación alguna con él hasta el momento en que lo sacaron del vehículo accidentado? Profundizó un poco más en las mentes de aquellos hombres que seguían atizando el desfibrilador a la carrera: la camilla avanzaba ya por el corredor del hospital.  
Les pagaban dinero por ello, ya había descubierto su motivación, pero… no, no se trataba de engrosar su economía… ¿Qué era entonces?  
Loki se removió incómodo intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en diversas mentes. Había humanos preocupados por diagnósticos complejos, ¡ridículo! ¡como si aquello fuera a evitar una muerte triste y solitaria! Encontró otras que no padecían por ellas mismas, sino por las personas que acompañaban, también mentes dispersas de las que no podía sacar nada en claro, otras que permanecían encerradas dando gritos en el interior de cuerpos estériles, sin movimiento, mentes que parecían en un constante estado de shock, mentes que…  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó una enfermera descorriendo la cortina de un tirón. Él no respondió–. ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?  
–No.  
–¿Sabes cómo te llamas?  
–No.  
–Bueno –sonrió la mujer entrada en años al paciente–, hasta que recuerdes algo te llamaremos John, ¿de acuerdo?  
–¿Por qué John?  
–¿Por qué no? ¿No te parece bonito? Mi hijo se llama John –dijo amablemente colocándole unas ventosas en el pecho.  
–¿Cuándo seré libre?  
–¿Serás libre? –Rió la enfermera–. Bueno, es una forma de verlo… Te soltaremos cuando sepamos quién eres. La policía se dirige a tu furgoneta, y en cuanto averigüen los datos del vehículo te irás a casa.  
–¿Mi furgoneta?  
–Sí... Tuviste un accidente, una chica te encontró. Ya le ha dicho todo a la policía, así que tranquilo, pronto tu familia vendrá a buscarte.  
–No lo creo –confesó Loki. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella estúpida mujer estuviera haciendo despertar sentimientos que deseaba mantener en lo más profundo de su mente?  
–¿Por qué dices eso? Seguro que te están buscando como locos, pero no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que te encuentran –añadió la mujer antes de echar nuevamente la cortina.  
En un pestañeo Loki dejó la camilla para regresar a la carretera donde el furgón de Jerry, todavía empotrado contra un árbol, aguardaba la llegada de la policía. Colocando la mano sobre el capó lo envió lejos, sin pensar demasiado dónde, para regresar urgentemente al hospital. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que aquellos extraños le estaban brindando de infiltrarse entre los humanos y continuar su aprendizaje.

Horas más tarde, ya bien de madrugada, un médico fue a visitarlo.  
–Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas algo?  
–No.  
–¿Recuerdas tu nombre?  
–No –repitió molesto.  
–De acuerdo… –dijo el doctor pasando unas páginas de la carpeta con el escueto historial que le habían abierto–. Por lo visto no tienes ninguna lesión aparente salvo la falta de memoria, es una buena noticia. La mala es que no sabemos quién eres y tu coche… bueno, tu coche se ha esfumado. El escáner que te hemos hecho no detecta tampoco nada por lo que no tenemos obligación de… en fin...  
–¿Y dónde voy a ir?  
–Esa es una buena pregunta –confesó el médico rascándose la cabeza. Odiaba que pasaran esas cosas, Loki lo supo al instante.  
Tenían a un indocumentado en la camilla, una persona sin procedencia que afirmaba desconocer hasta su propio nombre y que tras el accidente, se mostraba más sano que cualquier otra persona del hospital. Tenía que deshacerse de él, pero ¿cómo? Pensaba el médico. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dar a entender que la institución era una desalmada?  
Loki se incorporó y tomó las ropas que había junto a su camilla.  
–Me marcho –dijo al médico que dio gracias al instante porque la decisión la hubiera tomado el paciente.  
–Tenemos que volver a interrogarte, ver si recuerdas algo y darle los datos a la policía, claro que ¿qué datos? Ni siquiera llevabas un teléfono móvil encima…  
–No.

Tras los formalismos y los deseos del equipo médico de que aquel desgraciado tuviera un golpe de suerte, salió al pasillo frente a la puerta de urgencias. Allí, esparcidos en incómodos asientos de cuero, había unas cuantas personas esperando noticias de sus seres queridos. Entre ellas estaba la chica de la moto. Abrió los ojos despacio, pero se incorporó con brusquedad.  
–Hola –dijo Alex frotándose un ojo.  
–Hola.  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas quién eres?  
–No.  
–Vaya, lo siento mucho…  
–¿Alexia Cooper? –Preguntó un policía a todos en general.  
–Soy yo –el agente caminó con pesadez hacia ellos.  
–¿Usted lo encontró?  
–Sí.  
–De acuerdo –dijo sacando unos documentos de su carpeta–. Debe firmar aquí.  
–¿Para qué?  
–Estos papeles la nombran responsable legal del caballero.  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella boquiabierta–. ¿Responsable legal suya?  
–Sí, usted lo ha encontrado, es su contacto. Tiene que firmar aquí y rellenar esta página con sus datos, en caso de averiguar algo sobre él debemos tener un número donde localizarle.  
–Dios mío… –definitivamente sí: aquella estaba resultando ser una semana de mierda.  
Alex se apoyó en la carpeta para facilitar todos los datos que el agente requería. Una vez los tuvo, y entregada la copia del documento, el hombre se marchó tan rápido como vino.  
–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Loki muerto de la curiosidad.  
–No podía abandonarte.  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Porque no hubiera estado bien –respondió ella con extrañeza, aunque en realidad le acababan de hacer una gran pregunta. Podía haberlo dejado en la puerta de urgencias y desaparecer sin más, pero se quedó allí toda la noche, velando a un desconocido. ¿Por qué diablos había decidido hacerlo?...  
Lo mismo se estaba preguntando Loki. ¿Qué razón había para que esa humana decidiera pasar allí la noche, se interesara por su suerte? Realmente comprenderlos estaba resultando de lo más complicado…  
–Bueno, pues visto lo visto… En fin, vamos a desayunar –sentenció Alex caminando hacia la salida del hospital.  
Le llevó a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Fue ella quien ordenó el desayuno para ambos mientras Loki la seguía atentamente, estudiando cada movimiento que describían sus vaqueros agujereados y la chaqueta de cuero negra. En completo silencio degustaron sendos cafés, pero mientras ella tomaba un donut él engulló media docena. Alex observaba fascinada su tragar incansable.  
–¿Cómo debo llamarte?  
–¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó Loki que había decidido divertirse haciéndose pasar por el perfecto desorientado–. En el hospital me llamaron John.  
–¿John Doe? –Rió ella.  
–No, solamente John.  
–No tienes cara de John. Tienes cara de Tom, de Luck, de William…  
–Me gusta William –respondió devorando aquel manjar de dioses que los humanos hacían llamar donuts.  
–Entonces te llamaré Will. ¿Sabes Will? –dijo haciendo un énfasis especial en el nombre que habían elegido–, me va a salir más a cuenta comprarte un traje que pagar el desayuno.  
–¿Por qué? ¿No es mi vestimenta adecuada?  
–No, no es eso… Bueno, olvídalo –sonrió ella pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.  
Aquel hombre tan atractivo con expresión inocente en el rostro, estaba sentado frente a ella como si se tratara de un chiquillo confuso, aunque bien pensado era eso exactamente de lo que se trataba: de un tío grande de preciosos ojos claros con una sonrisa blanca y melena oscura, alto, fuerte, extremadamente follable y perdido, inocente, a su merced… Por un momento la buena samaritana que pasara una noche en el sofá de un hospital se esfumó para convertirse en un ser depravado, planteándose abusar de aquella belleza de catálogo.  
Loki leyó sus pensamientos, divertido.  
–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó más para sí que para ella.  
–Ahora deberíamos ir a casa. Son casi las siete y tengo que dormir un poco.  
–¿Puedo ir contigo? –Alex guardó silencio con los labios apretados, una incómoda sensación de excitación volvió a nacerle en el peor y más inoportuno de los momentos–. Me gustaría saberlo todo de ti.  
–Claro –respondió ruborizándose–, aunque supongo que no tengo más opción –comentó levantándose sonrojada para pagar el desayuno.

Era una casa unifamiliar blanca, de dos pisos, modesta, no tenía nada que ver con las que Loki vio en Nueva York. Alex le invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.  
–Bueno, pues de momento te quedarás aquí. Puedes dormir en el sofá, yo estaré arriba… ¡Oh Dios, espero que no seas un psicópata!  
–No soy un psicópata.  
–Es gracioso que digas eso porque en realidad no sabes quién eres.  
–Alexia…  
–Llámame Alex.  
–Alex, en la cafetería dijiste que no tenías más opción que traerme, pero sí la tenías. ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu casa?  
–Si te digo la verdad, todavía me lo estoy preguntando.

See more at: . #


End file.
